


Same Song Difference Verse

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: President Snow thinks he’s forgotten the girl in the rainbow ruffles, but then he sees the newest female tribute from District 12.Or Snow’s take on several of Katniss’s actions that remind him of Lucy Gray.This will only make sense if you’ve read “A Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes”
Relationships: Lucy Gray Baird/Coriolanus Snow
Kudos: 7





	Same Song Difference Verse

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t exactly remember how certain events went in the book, but I did my best.

President Snow watched the reaping from his office it was mostly the same as all the other years. He dosed off briefly until he heard yelling coming from the screen. He snapped to attention. The voice wasn’t familiar, but looking at the screen he saw a face too familiar for comfort.

“Lucy Gray?” He breathed 

It couldn’t be. She was gone.

‘The show’s not over until the mockingjay sings’ he recalled her saying

“But they did.” He said to the girl in his memory “I fired a shot and soon after you sang and the mockingjays carried on your song.”

He turned his attention to the girl on screen. The girl had a striking resemblance to Lucy Gray, but this girl was less confident and more broken.

She introduced herself as Katniss Everdeen.

‘So she’s not Covey.’ He thought remembering their odd naming system. He hoped that meant he was safe from her music.

_____________A Few Weeks Later_____________

It was some time into the games and President Snow had all but stopped searching for signs of his former lover in Katniss Everdeen. He watched as the little girl from 11 was killed and fell into Katniss begging her to sing.

“No.” He said to himself

Music was the root of rebellion. He’d seen what it caused people to do when he watched the Covey performances at the Hob. He saw the dangers of music when it sparked jealousy in him when Lucy Gray had sung about Billy Taupe. He’d seen and heard enough for a lifetime.

Much to his dismay the older girl obliged. There was now no doubt in his mind this girl was related to the woman he tried so hard to forget. The song was one of hers. Not only that, but it was the manor in which she sang. It was cracked from emotion, but it held the unmistakable authority that even the birds stopped to listen. Unfortunately the birds continued the song after Katniss stopped singing. 

‘The show’s not over until the mockingjay sings’   
those words were taking on a whole other meaning for him.  
______________After The Games_____________

President Snow walked over to where the two victors sat. With Katniss having more kills she was given the crown and Snow got a good look at the pin on her shoulder. A mockingjay. He wanted to laugh at the irony. 

‘The show’s not over until the mockingjay sings’ 

‘And the mockingjay is just getting started’ he thought realizing now the near destruction with Lucy Gary was a prelude, and Katniss Everdeen was not near her epilogue.

______________During the War_______________

Snow was in his office watching the third and most recent Peeta Mellark interview. He hoped 13 was getting the broadcast. Suddenly the screen glitched.

“Are you? Are you coming to the tree...”

The broadcast flipped back to the studio.

“No!” He yelled “No” he said again but the second time it was like all the fight had gone out of him. Lucy Gray was dead, but here she was haunting him. He thought he’d never have to here any of her songs again. Now he was hearing the one written for Billy Taupe also reminiscent of the morning when they agreed to flee. Lucy Gray would probably be happy. She’d nearly destroyed him all those years ago now her descendant was finishing the job. After the screen kept going back and forth between the Capitol studio and the godawful song he ordered the broadcast to be cut.

‘The show’s not over until the mockingjay sings’ her words continued to haunt him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the “Hanging Tree” but is extremely off, but I couldn’t remember how it happened in the book so I’m sorry it’s not accurate.


End file.
